Predator Instincts
by Perfectly Porcelain 13
Summary: Owen has been genetically altered to be part raptor and all alpha's need a mate. Male raptors tend to find younger females that tend to challenge them. Will he find that in young Zarina Mitchell. (Owen/Female Zack)
1. Chapter 1

Summery

Owen has been genetically altered to be part raptor and all alpha's need a mate. Male raptors tend to find younger females that tend to challenge them. Will he find that in young Zarina Mitchell. (Owen/Female Zack)

Notes

This story was an inspiration from "Raptor" by Chasyn. I love reviews. Please be nice I don't have a proofreader yet.

 _'thinking'_

 **Raptor speaks**

Predator Instincts

Chapter 1: Daddy's little girls

The large, deep brown claw tapped twice on the mossy forest floor beneath his golden scaled feet. He dug his claw into the loose soil and waited. He tilted his golden head to the side and blinked his round, green eyes. Then he shifted his head to the other side and blinked again. Listening. Sensing. Feeling. The trees and jungle were thick around him and it was eerily quiet.

" **Come on chase me or are you girls still babies**?" He called behind.

 **"I'll get you Papa**." Four little ones chirped together.

" **No, you can't your all just babies.** " The large raptor chirped happily back before running off back to the paddock. The four little raptors on his heels.

Coming up on the paddock the largest of the raptors pushed open a secret door letting them inside undetected. Once inside the largest raptor started transform back into his human form revealing none other then Owen Grady, velociraptor trainer, employee of the world famous Jurassic World.

After putting on his clothes he had left there earlier that morning. Owen checked his phone only to find a reminder alarm and a text message from Claire Dearing. Checking the reminder first, it was for VIP tour. He always liked giving kids tours of the park. Some of these kids looked so bored while their parents looking at paper work for investing in JW so Owen volunteered to take them out about the park. Every kid he ever took out ran up to there parents at the end of the day saying how much fun they had.

He pushed call on his phone and switched it to Bluetooth to keep his hands free, so he could get his girls bath ready.

"Mr. Grady."

"Why are you calling me Mr. Grady?"

"Owen. If you're not too busy."

"I'm pretty busy. Your assistant told me a couple days ago you had some VIP kids coming in and you want me to give them the grand tour. If that is what your calling about just give me there names and where I'm getting them."

"Ok well there not the normal VIP kids their parents aren't with them."

"Claire just give it to me straight."

"Fine there my sisters kids and there here for a week and I want them to have a good time before they have to go back to there parents that are getting a divorce. I can't take the time off because of the new investors coming in for the next 2 days. I know that you'll show them the best of the park. Especially after the last Tyrannosaurus rex investors."

(flashback)

Rexy needed some new investors and one of them was coming today to see her. Mr. Howard had brought his six-year-old daughter. The normal show with the goat started, after only a minute the little girl started crying for the goat. Owen jumped in to action hitting the lever to make the goat to go back down.

He grabbed the wireless mic. "Can you make this heard in the paddock and in here?"

"Yes, what are you doing now Owen?" The tour guide has heard about some of the crazy things Owen has done in the past.

He ran out of the room, on his way out he told the little girl that no one is going to get hurt.

"OK ladies and gentlemen." Everyone looked out the glass window to see Owen next the T-Rex. "Not very many people know but Rexy was the original T-Rex from Jurassic Park and has old scars that get itchy often so I'm going to scratch her back for her." With all the adult freaking out over him being inside with Rexy, the little girl just giggled over the fact that Rexy had her tongue hanging out while she was being scratched.

(End flashback)

"Yes, that was fun"

"Well that little girl having fun got not just one investor within a week we had ten more investors and their kids come to the park."

"Ok I get it Claire what time am I getting these kids."

"First ferry this morning. Gray's a very hyper kid and Zarina is a self-conscious teenager. There last name is Mitchell."

"Got it I'll make sure they have fun."

"After you pick them up I have their rooms booked, and all their VIP access passed will be there and I'll meet up with you at 1."

"I got this Claire. I need to give my raptors their baths then I'll be at the docks to get the kids."

"You are too close to the assets. Is it safe to be in there with them like that?"

"For me yes for anyone else no that's why I'm the one giving the baths not anyone else."

Owen hung up the phone before Claire could say anything more. "Come one girls its bath time. Then Papa must go to work Uncle Barry will be here. You get to chase a pig today to practice hunting. I'll be back tonight to watch and see if you catch it this time ok. But first bath time Echo I see you over there if you keep hiding you're going first."

The little brown raptor ran out of hiding to stand next to her Papa. "Ok Charlie you and Delta are first." Both girls jumped into the hard-plastic pool where Owen went about washing off the mess from there breakfast. Charlie loved playing in the water Owen was soaked before she was all clean.

"Time to get out Charlie, don't make me start counting." The littlest jumped out of the makeshift tub and into her Tinkerbell towel. Delta Jumped out next into her pink princess towel. "Alright Blue, Echo your turn, and Echo no eating the soap it will give you a bellyache."

Berry showed up just after Owen had Echo in her Cars towel, he swore she was such a tomboy sometime and the messiest.

"Hey Barry, I'll be there in a minute. Come on Blue." He held out her finding Dory towel for her.

With all the girls clean and dry he picked up the towels and drained the pool. "Go play girls until Uncle Barry tells you to chase the pig, and don't kill it. I'll be back tonight to see you do your last run before bedtime. Now be good girls and no biting ok, I love you girls see you soon."

After getting the girls to go play Owen went up to the catwalk where Barry was waiting for him.

"It's amazing how well you get them to behave." Barry watched as the girls played their version of tag.

"It helps that Dr. Wu 'the made scientist' decided to make me into his own little experiment. Then he took it one step further and made the girls with my DNA."

"Yes, but there still babies if they where human you would still be getting my praise. The Doctors say there aging like humans so your making a group three-year-old's behave." There was a loud squeal.

Owen laughed, then turned to look down at his girls. "Echo that is your sisters bone give it back."

" **But Papa! Mines all gone.** "

"No buts young lady Delta likes to eat hers slower then you. Now give it back." After Echo gave back the bone to her sister, she went over to pout by herself."

"Well most of the time." Barry laughed after his friend was looking back at him with a typical tired parent look on his face. "So, what's the planes for today?"

"I get to give the boss lady's niece and nephew the Owen VIP grand tour."

"And I'll be doing what with the girls to make it look like we are working?"

"Just make them chase the pig a couple of times. With enough running they will take a nap. I'll be back in time for Hoskins visit. All we have to do is make it a little better than last time."

"Did you tell them that?"

"Yes, they should listen to you if it gets out of hand just give me a call and I'll head back here." He pulled out his clicker and handed it to Barry. "I need to get going I'll be back soon good luck."

Owen was standing at the docks waiting for the Mitchell siblings. After the first couple of people came off the boat he realized he didn't know what they looked like, so he just watched for a girl about high school age and her kid brother when he saw two that meet that description he called out. "Zarina, Gray Mitchell." The two kids looked at him.

"Where's Aunt Claire?" Owen heard Gray said with his enhanced hearing. ' _Poor kids they probably feel like no one wants them_.'

"Hi, I'm Owen Grady and I'll be hanging out with you until your aunt gets of work." He reached out with his hand to shake hands.

"I'm Gray. What are we going to see first the T-Rex, The Innovation Center, or or the ….." His sister stopped him by putting her hand over his mouth.

"Hi! Call me Z. If you call me Rini or Zia, I'll put my boot up your ass." She lifted her boot to make her point.

Owen was surprised to say the least and aroused by her sassy attitude. 'No! No! No! She's a kid.' But he couldn't stop his voice from dropping an octave. "Ok! Z first we have to drop all your stuff at the hotel and get your VIP access passes before meeting up with your aunt."

His deep voice sent shivers down her spine making her unable to respond verbally all she could muster was nodding her head.

After boarding Owen moved both his guests to the front of the train. He whispered in Z's ear. "Your going to want to see this." It sent another shiver down her spine.

"Those of you in the front of the train should be able to see our main gates." Came a voice over the intercom.

Gray was enthralled by the hole thing. But his sister was more interested by the man standing right next to her. 'Maybe Mom was right about there being more fish in the sea.'

 _'John had just dumped her because she refused to have sex with him._

 _"O! Sweetheart there are other better boys out there that will love you. Maybe you just need someone a little more mature." Well he is more mature_.' She was thinking as she looked at his broad shoulders and biceps.

Getting off the train, Gray shot off like a rocket. He was so excited he just had to do it all now. "Wow he's an excited one." Owen looked over at the pretty petite girl next to him. "You don't seem all that excited about all this. Is there something you rather be doing?"

"I'm not a kid, so don't treat me like one." Z said in a matter-of-fact attitude.

"How old are you by the way?" ' _Please be over 18 or I'm doomed_.' Owen gave her his best smile.

She smiled back. "17!" She could see the color start to drain from his face. "If it helps I'll be 18 in 7 weeks? How old are you?"

"26! That's 8 years that's a big age gap."

"Not really my grandparents are 19 years apart." She smiled at him in her best come-hither smile as she ran to catch up to her brother.


	2. Chapter 2

Notes

This story was an inspiration from "Raptor" by Chasyn. I love reviews. Please be nice I don't have a proofreader yet.

 _'thinking'_

 **Raptor speaks**

TO: Yuuki kanon Akatsuki

I tried to be more descriptive, but I stop about 2000 word a chapter or updates will be to far apart.

Predator Instincts

Chapter 2: Having fun falling in love

Owen and Z Followed Gray up the escalator. The 13-year-old was too excited to notice his sister checking out their tour guide. She was having trouble not looking at his bulging biceps, they weren't too big just the right amount of muscle. ' _I bet he doesn't go to the gym.'_

Owen noticed Z licking her lips out of the corner of his eye. He decided just to go with it and gave her a very sexy smile.

"So, Mr. Grady what is it you do here at JW, you don't look the type to give tours."

"Call me Owen, and no I don't normally do this your aunt asked me too. I'm a velociraptor trainer. I'll take you guys there later tonight. I must meet my boss for a demonstration."

All Gray heard was velociraptor and take you guys. "We get to see the raptor squad? What kind are they? Do they have feathers? How big are they?"

"Whoa! Slow down their kid, my raptors are not there purest. So, no feathers, and there 4 feet tall we think they will be about 6 feet when full grown. I have a question for you, why did you call them the raptor squad?"

"Aunt Claire told us about the project. InGen had hired a badass guy from the navy seals. She said he even sleeps in their pins with them." Gray was going on and on about how cool this guy was.

Owen started laughing. "Sorry. Its just funny they way you say it. I'm not really that cool kid."

Z was astonished. "Only a guy that badass would say that."

"I'll get you guys some old footage. My friend Barry shot most of the good stuff. I'll ask Lowery he might have it." Owen Patted Gray on the back. "Come on let's drop your guys stuff off and go meet up with your aunt."

Owen unlocked the hotel room and leads the Mitchell siblings in side. "We will be meeting up with Claire at the Innovation Center. Your aunt got you VIP access, so you can get in all the rides without waiting in line."

"Let's go!" Gray ran over and opened the balcony doors to look at the view of Jurassic World.

"Dude just wait." Z said looking at her little brother. ' _He was way too excited'_.

"No, we're good to go." Owen tossed one of the wristbands to Gray then handed Z hers. He was so close to her he couldn't stop himself from leaning in and smelling her. ' _God, she smells amazing like sweet lavender'_.

' _Is he smelling me, I wander what he smells like. Does he smell like sweat or dues he wears cologne? I bet he has one of those rugged sense.'_ Z snapped out of it when he put his hand on her lower back to lead her out of the room to go catch up with Gray.

"Welcome to the Innovation Center, where technology meets prehistory." Owen announced as he opened the two large doors with a dramatic flourish. Z tried to hide a giggle, but Owen still caught it and smiled at her. "Take a look around until Claire gets here." Gray immediately ran over to the DNA section.

"So, Z I know what your brother wants to see what about you?" Owen was trying to start a conversation with this beautiful girl next to him. After a couple of minutes, she didn't answer he was terrified. ' _Did I say the wrong thing_.'

She sighed and looked at him. "I don't know. I was never really big on all the dinosaur stuff, that's Gray I like architecture and mechanics." She moved her hand as if presenting the room to guest. "There's none of that here. I like cute stuff like babies, but the petting zoo is for very loud obnoxious kids. I like stuff that is a little more heart felt." Z looked ready to cry and as quick as it came it was gone. "But I bet anything you show us will be cool."

Before Owen could say anything, she was over by her brother telling him that their mom's not paying her to babysit him. What he wanted to say to her had to wait Claire was there.

"My gosh, you're so sweet." Gray had hugged her. Claire then looked at Z. "Whoa, Zarina. You look so grow-up. Last time I saw you smaller then Gray is now. That must've been what? Three, four years ago?"

"Seven and its just Z now."

"Wow Claire can't keep your timeline strait. You must be working too hard." Owen loved picking on Claire.

"Be quiet Mr. Grady you're being a bad example for these kids." Claire scolded him like a grade school teacher would.

He pointed at Gray. "Him yes, but your niece is practically an adult." All he got as a response from her was a dirty look.

"So, Mr. Grady already got your wristbands. And this is for food. And Mr. Grady will show you all the cool stuff until I'm done working tonight, okay?" Claire handed Gray an envelope with money in it.

"You're not coming with us?" Gray looked like his idol just kicked his puppy.

"Oh… I really wish that I could, but tomorrow I can take you into the control room, show you behind the scenes and all of that. That's gonna be cool, right?" Z and Gray did not look happy about having to follow there aunt around when she is really working. "Okay, so I will see you tonight at 6:00."

Zara walked up with her phone. "No, don't forget you have the…"

"Right, of course. I will see you tonight at 8:00. What time do you go to sleep? Or do you go to sleep at different times?" Claire's phone beeps.

"Claire there on vacation they will go until they pass out from exhaustion. And that might be very late because I'm going to hype them up on sugar and coffee. So, all of you will have dinner at 8:00." Owen points at Zara. "You should make them reservations." Zara started typing on her phone. "Make it fun not some high-end stuffy fancy food. You know burgers and fries."

"Okay, so, have fun, and take very good care of them, Owen okay?"

After Claire was out of hearing range Gray looked at Owen "So, were first Mr. Owen? Can we go to the Mosasaurus first?" He was bouncing on his toes.

"Okay then your sister gets to pick."

Owen led Z and Gray in to the grand stadium. As they past the handlers and trainers working with the Mosasaurus. "Hay guys how is Moody today?"

"Not that great she hasn't been eating during show times, we don't know what to do." Ben one of the guys that handle the food.

"Feed her a great white she loves them the most." Owen said to Ben.

"How do you know all this stuff?"

Marry the announcer. "How long have you been here Ben? Owen is known as the Dino Whisperer." She looked over at Owen with a flirtatious smile. "We should have called you sooner."

That smile made Z want to strangle the woman. But all that stopped when she caught Owen looking at her and not even acknowledging the woman's double meaning comment.

"See you guys later this guy wants to see some teeth." Owen had his hands-on Gray's shoulders leading him up the stairs only stopping to call out to Z. "You coming gorgeous before all the good seats are taken?"

Z gave Marry one last smirk before joining Owen in the stands.

Marry huffed to herself then headed over to her spot to start the show. "The Mosasaurus was thought to have hunted near the surface of the water where it preyed on anything it could sink its teeth into, including turtles, large fish, even smaller Mosasaurus." Ben had loaded up the great white Owen told him to give her and was moving it into position to feed Moody. "Okay, folks, let's see if she's hungry for her favored. She's a little shy, so be nice and give her a hand when she comes out."

"Z, Z!" Gray was shaking his sister.

"Z, you might want to see this even if it not your thing it's still pretty cool." Z looked away from her phone just in time to see Moody come out of the water and eat her shark. Coming back down she made a wave of water to splash over the crowd.

Owen looked over at Z with a 100-watt smile, to find her looking down at her now see through white tank top. "Oh, here you can where my vest and we can go get you a new shirt." He handed her his vest and helped her put it on.

Z held the vest close as they made there way to one of the gift shops. "What size are you?"

"Small."

"Okay here's one." He puled off the tag and handed her the lavender shirt. "Go put it on and ill meet you out front." With Z in the changing room Owen went up to the casher to pay for the shirt.

"You like my sister Mr. Owen. Because she really likes you, I can tell she's smiling a lot even more then she did with her ex. So, with my parents getting their divorce and them not being here I'll do the talk." Owen just looked at the kid with astonishment. "I know your older then her and all that I just want your word that you will treat her like she deserves not just a young conquest to be added to your list." Gray paused for a second. "I think I said everything Dad said to her ex when they started dating. Mr. Owen what's 'conquest to be added to your list' mean?"

All Owen could do was chuckle he just got a dating talk from a kid that didn't truly know what he was saying. "First if I even get to date your sister I would treat her as if she was my hole world. And I'll guarantee you I don't have conquest yes I've dated girls and stuff but we just didn't work out so no broken hearts in my past."

"Oh, good but what 'conquest to be added to your list' mean?

"Ask your dad ok."

After checking out how the lavender tank top Owen pick out for her clung to her curves. She loved the picture of a raptor on the front with blue roses around her with 'CLEVER GIRL' written a crossed the bottom.

BEEP BEEP

Opening her phone. "Hey, Mom."

"You were supposed to call me when you landed. Are you having fun?"

"Surprisingly yes! Aunt Claire gave us passes, so we don't have to wait in line. Along with the hottest man I have ever met and he's so nice and badass at the same time. Make John look like a whining little kid. And he's 26."

"Wow dues he knows you're not 18 yet?

"Yes, he looked like he was going to cry until I told him I only had 7 weeks. He seemed like the kind of guy to wait for me. My white shirt got wet and he let me were his vest then he just bought me a shirt. I'll send you a pic."

"So, your aunt's not with you?"

"No, we are meeting her for dinner then well be with her tomorrow."

"Okay, well good luck with the hottie and send me pics all day ok and I love you. Bye."

Z ran out to Owen and Gray. "How do I look?"

"Beautiful!"

"Mom wants some pictures, so Gray stand next to Owen and smile." He did what he was told to do.

"Here your turn Mom will want to see your new shirt. And I bet you already told Mom you have a crush on a guy and told you to send her pictures, so you can talk all girly stuff tonight." Z's mouth was hanging open.

Owen was just laughing. "Kid you need to work on what not to say."

"What did I do?" Gray was clueless. "Just smile so I can take the picture for Mom."

"Fine take two." Owen said.

The first one was both smiling at the camera. Then he surprised her by kissing her lips, after deepening the kiss the camera was heard go off for the second time. Pulling away he whispered in here ear. "The second one is for you." He headed towards the train allowing her a moment to breath. She still had her mouth hanging open in shock.

Gray handed her the phone. "Don't worry I already gave him the talk that Dad did with you ex so now you can date him. That's how it works right?" That snapped her out of her haze.

"Sure, that sounds good. Let's catch up to him." Gray ran off to Owen while she looked at the pictures. _'He made our first kiss on camera and it's a good one too'_. She sent the two other pictures to her Mom she'll tell her mom about the kiss later.


	3. Chapter 3

Notes

This story was an inspiration from "Raptor" by Chasyn. I love reviews. Please be nice I don't have a proofreader yet.

' _thinking_ '

 **Raptor speaks**

Predator Instincts

Chapter 3 Except Me

Claire came out of her meeting just in time for her phone to ring. "Hey, Karen!"

"Hi, Claire. How's it going?" Karen was still on brake from her and her soon to be ex-husband divorce lawyers.

"Yeah, everything's great. The kids are having fun. Everyone's... Yeah, everyone's good." Claire felt bad for lying to her sister. Karen was going through a bad divorce, that was one of the reasons she had Owen take them around the park. If he had said no, Zara was going to do it. Zara was nice, but she was not a kid person at all.

"Really? Because I just hung up with Z, and she said that you weren't even with them." Karen had planned to talk to her sister about this Owen guy.

"Yeah, look. Today turned out to be a really bad day for me. They're in great hands." Claire tried to reassure her sister. "There with Mr. Grady every kid he had come across has loved hanging out with him. I hate to say it, but Z and Gray will have more fun with him then they would with me."

Claire could hear crying throw the phone. "Wait, are you crying?"

"This was supposed to be a family week, Claire. You haven't seen the kids in forever. And I know how Z will treat Gray if they're by themselves. And she will just ignore him."

"Okay, I'm sorry. Tomorrow, I'm gonna spend the entire day with them I'm going to take off work, and I will not leave their side. I promise."

"Well, a promise tomorrow is worth a lot less than trying today."

"Ew! You're using Mom's lines now?"

"My God. I am using Mom's lines. Well Z is the one turning into Mom she told me she's liking on Owen, the guy you had watch over them." Karen needed to know more about this man that was with her daughter. "Is he really 26, and what kind of man is he. I doubt he's as honorable as Dad was when he met Mom."

"The funny thing sis, is he's probably the only man that would meet Dads standards. He's very old school the only down side to him he can be kind of immature, but still responsible at the same time. If I didn't know his true age I would think he was 20."

"So, your saying that he's a good guy for my baby girl?" Karen sounded skeptical.

"I'm saying I would marry him if he was 10 years older, but he as fallen into to best friend spot."

"He's the kind of man to marry and have kids with." Karen was starting to like this guy more and more.

"Yes, if you're into having kids"

"You'll see when you have kids."

"Yeah, 'if'."

"'When'. It's worth it." She knows her sister would love to have kids if she found a man that could make her stop working.

"Bye, Mom. I'll tell you more about Owen tonight ok."

"Okay and I want all the details. Bye."

Owen had led Z and Gray to The Predator meat stand for a quick lunch. Owen went there so often that all he had to say was the usual, which was double carne asada no sides, he was part raptor after all. Z got the regular carne asada with the rice and beans, while Gray got the grilled chicken burger with fries.

"How can you eat all that I only eat half of mine."

Owen just smiled at her sheepishly. "I have a high metabolism, you should see me when I'm really hungry."

"If you want you can have the rest of mine at least it won't go to waste if you eat it?" Z held out the rest of hers, he took it without a word. "Mom always said best way to a man it through his stomach."

"Well to tell you the truth that is part of it, but for me its willing to accept the strange."

"Well it depends on if you tell me the truth or lie to me. I don't like being lied to." Z looked at his face, for the first time he looked nervous. "I'll also accept 'I'm not ready to tell you, or It's very personal and you don't know how to tell you."

"It's kind of all that, it would be life changing and I'm the only one in the world."

"So, something to do with what you are as a person, you can't change it and you didn't choose this. Am I close?"

"Pretty damn close."

"Okay I'll wait for you to tell me when you are ready and if it comes up before you get to tell me I can't get mad. Deal?"

"Deal." Owen leaned forward and sealed their deal with a long hot kiss.

Gray walked out of the bathroom just as Owen pulled away from Z. "Ready to go. Mr. Owen where are we going now?"

"Botanical Gardens, then well go see my raptors."

On the train ride to the gardens Gray was reading the brochure for the different parts of the gardens. "Look Z they have a nursery for very young dinosaurs you can see some of them work with there trainers and if we are lucky we might see some hatch. They also have a living dinosaurs garden where birds that evolved from dinosaurs. Wow did you know the humming bird is one of them?"

Finally, the train arrived at there stop. "Owen can we see the birds first? Z will take too long at the nursery for us to see both."

"Okay but we need to be fast, so your sister gets to see all the hatchlings." Owen was thinking of what she said to him earlier and wanted to have her love her day just as much as her brother was.

Gray ran a head into a series of temperature-controlled greenhouses where the gardeners could grow flowers all year around. One of the greenhouses had been converted into a dinosaur bird house, sweeping manicured garden beds of flowers and trees with hanging walkways, giving the birds milder seasonal fluctuations and attracting tourists to the farm.

The greenhouse itself was two story building. A Raised walkway wove between trees and over manmade rivers, hanging above the garden and allowing them to walk through the trees. Many nectar and fruit feeders hung among the trees to feed the birds.

Gray ran over to one of the feeders with his camera ready. He was taking pictures of a humming bird.

Owen looked over at Z she had a small blue bird on her finger smiling at it. He pulled out his phone and took a picture of her as the bird chirped at her. She looked so perfect in the picture her brown hair was swept behind her left ear with only some falling in her green eyes that had a sparkle of happiness as she giggled at the cute bird on her hand.

Besides the two staff members wandering along the pathways ready to answer questions, there were many other people touring the greenhouse. Gray led the way throw the greenhouse reading many of the signs about the birds living there. After about an hour of watching birds siting by the waterfall and smelling the beautiful flowers the group headed over to the nursery.

The nursery was mostly just fake nests and pictures of what species they belong to. There was two real nest one had 3 eggs and had pictures around it of Argentinosaurus world largest herbivore some kids called them long necks. The second nest had no labels or pictures but that didn't stop Owen from knowing what they were.

"Stay here I'll be right back be ready to leave fast this might get bad." Owen went throw the staff entrance and into the little lab where Dr. Bethany Edwards worked. She was Dr. Wu's main assistant she was one of the only people that know what Wu had done to him.

"Those are raptor eggs, you said there would be no more raptors." Owen was beyond mad, he wanted to kill.

"We never said that Mr. Grady." Dr. Edwards said in her know it all tone.

"Well after what you and your whacked out boss did to me all raptors made belong to me and will be raised by me." Turning on his heels he walked over to the entrance of their viewing room, grabbing an egg transport case on his way.

One of the younger female interns tried to stop him. He was having trouble staying human right now so all he could do was growl at her as he put the two eggs in the warm case. He looked up just in time to see Z put her hand on the glass window and mouthed to him 'are you ok'. He just nodded and headed back out passing Dr. Edwards.

"If you ever make more raptors without my permission I'll rip your throat out. Here are their files?" He looked at her with bloodthirsty eyes. "Don't make me ask twice."

She handed him a flash drive. "That's everything that's my only copy they came in today from the main lab. I don't know why Dr. Wu would make more. I haven't even read the files yet."

Owen didn't believe her he just took the drive and eggs out the exit back to Z and Gray.

"Let's go I need to get back to the Raptors paddock."

Back on the train Z headed to the back were there was no people that could over hear them talking. Once the train started moving Z grabbed the flash drive from Owen. "I'm ok with computer stuff lets find out what they did to these little guys."

"You don't need to do that."

She looked at his pleading face. "Is this about what we talked about earlier?" He just nodded. "Okay here you can just read out lowed what we need to know and keep the rest to yourself." She handed him her Samsung phone with the flash drive plugged in to it.

Hitting the open file button Owen began to read after a minute he finally looked up. "They used my DNA again. That son of bitch. There male, he has notes in here about wanting to bread them with my girls. He was going to inject them with the rapid growing hormones to have them full grown in months not years. He was going to let my sons go unloved." The last part was just above a whisper. "I know its not normal to be this attached to some animals, let alone eggs, but all my family is gone the raptors are the only blood family I have left."

"Owen, I can tell there's more to all this but what you have told me I accepted it all." She put her hand over his that was holding the eggs.

"This is just the tip of the iceberg and you have your hole life ahead of you. I can never leave this island because of what Dr. Wu did."

"So, he did something to you. Its ok I know it's a little fast, but I think we will work, I don't know how but I fell it deep down that this will work. Maybe I should start learning about dinosaurs from Gray I'll do better here at least knowing some stuff." She gave him her sweetest smile. "But I think I should finish high school. Well 6 months of school then I'm all yours."

Owen was so moved about what she said he didn't care who saw them he kissed her until she was breathless. "I think I just fell in love with you, and that terrifies me. What if you can't accessed the rest of me?


	4. Chapter 4

Notes

This story was an inspiration from "Raptor" by Chasyn. I love reviews. Please be nice I don't have a proofreader yet.

'thinking'

{Raptor speaks}

Predator Instincts

Chapter 4 Training

Owen arrived back at the raptor paddock before Hoskins was supposed to arrive. The girls had been very well behaved for Barry. They had done some of there runs and as Owen predicted the girls had taken a nap half way throw the day. After arriving Owen only had enough time to tell Barry about the eggs and show Z and Gray where they can stand on the catwalk out of the way, before he had to start the demonstration for the InGen representatives.

The pig was turned lose, Owen whistled to start the chase. The girls immediately recognized his voice. He had found out years ago he could make the right sounds that would be understood by the dinosaurs. To them it was kind of like he had an accent, the only time he didn't have one was when he changed into his raptor form. He could only speak raptor in that form.

{Hold!} Owen chirped at the girls after they came to the spot by the catwalk he was standing on. {Hey!} The girls looked up.

{Papa's back!} Owen could hear Charlie chirp to her sisters.

{Okay! Eyes on me. Blue?}

{Where's the piggy.} Blue didn't like it getting away.

{Blue!} Owen whistled to get her to get back on track. {Watch it.}

{Charlie. Hey!} She whined at him. {Don't give me that shit!}

{Delta!} She tried to make Charlie pay attention to their Papa. {Lock it up! Good! And we're moving!} Owen walked with his hand in the air over to the treat bucket. The girls followed {Hold! That's good. That is damn good.}

"Very good! See, Charlie, that's what you get! Echo, there you go! Delta!" Owen said it in English, more for the spectators then the girls. His girls know some words in English especially their names because of their Uncle Barry. "Blue? This one's for you." He's hoping that one day he will be able to do it all in English.

{Hold! Eyes up!} Owen raised his hand up. The girls lifted their heads up. {Go.} He whistled while dropping his hand to show the girls to go play.

Barry came up patting his friend on the back. "You finally did it, man. I still can't get the clicks right."

"Owen. I was starting to think I hired the wrong guys, but, damn, you got them eating out of your palm." Vic Hoskins the only man that Owen would love to take a big bit out of. He came up on to the catwalk all happy like he just got four juvenile Velociraptors to do the hunting drill on his own instead of Owen doing it.

"You came on a good day. It's not usually a happy ending." Owen just wanted him to leave so he could take care of all his kids including his two future sons.

"Is that why you're not sending in your reports?"

"We've been busy." Barry hated this guy almost as much as Owen did.

"Not too busy to cash your paychecks." Hoskins was trying to be friendly, but all Owen and Barry wanted was to get back to work.

"What do you need, buddy?" Owen said giving Barry a chance to escape this asshole.

"A field test. Hey. I've just seen they can respond to commands. We need to take the research and get it on its feet."

"These are wild animals, Hoskins. Trust me, you don't want them in the field." Owen wanted to laugh his girls have been in the field all their life the paddock was more like school or daycare for them. How can we get out, and chase the pigs?

"I just saw a bond. A real bond. Between man and beast." Yes, there's a bond they're his daughters.

"You're in my way." Owen was just wanted to punch this guy in the face he was keeping him up on the catwalk.

"Come on. We're the same. We're dogs of war. We know that the military needs to reduce casualties. Some people think that robots are the future. Look, nature gave us the most effective killing machines 75 million years ago. And now we know they can take orders."

"We finally make progress and that's the first thing he says? Make a weapon?" Barry came up to them hoping to get Hoskins to leave only to hear what he said.

"Shit. Come on, gents. It's grown-up time. Drones can't search tunnels and caves. And they're hackable. The minute a real war breaks out, all that fancy tech is gonna go dark." Owen just started to tune out this asshole.

"But that tech's not gonna eat them if they forget to feed it." Barry pointed out he know how crabby the girls could get when there hungry.

"Look at these creatures. They've got millions of years of instinct in their cells, instinct that we can program. Their loyalty cannot be bought. These guys are gonna run straight into the enemy's teeth and eat them, belt buckle and all." Owen didn't like how this guy was looking at his girls.

"What if they decide they wanna be in control?" Barry said.

"Well, then we remind them who is. We terminate the rogues. Promote only loyal bloodlines. What? What's so funny?" Hoskins didn't know why Barry was laughing as he walked away.

"I don't know. You come here, and you don't learn anything about these animals except what you want to know. You made them, and now you think you own them."

"We do own them. Extinct animals have no rights."

"They're not extinct anymore, Hoskins. And I have a contract saying that these four girls are mine not yours not InGen's," Owen was getting a bad feeling about what Hoskins was trying to do with his daughters.

"Exactly. You're sitting on a goldmine. And Masrani is using it to stock a petting zoo."

"He just wants to teach people some humility. He doesn't make weapons."

"You think that the eighth richest man in the world is only into oil, telecom, and family fun parks? He's so diversified, he doesn't even know what he owns."

"How long has InGen been practicing this pitch?"

"Since the day we hired you out of the Navy. You knew the end game. These animals can replace thousands of boots on the ground. How many lives would that save? War is part of nature. Look around, Owen. Every living thing in this jungle is trying to murder the other. Mother Nature's way of testing her creations. Refining the pecking order. War is a struggle. Struggle breeds greatness. Without that, we end up with places like this, charge seven bucks a soda."

"Do you hear yourself when you talk?"

"This is gonna happen. With or without you boys. Progress always wins, man."

"You won't be doing it with my girls so, maybe progress should lose for once."

"Pig loose! Pig loose!" The new guy goes running out on to the catwalk furthest away from Owen. The kid reached down into the paddock to catch the pig just as Blue ran by grabbing the pig catcher net dragging the new guy off the catwalk and into the raptors territory.

Owen know this was bad no way to fix it without having it come back on him later. He jumped over the railing and landed two stories' down almost next to the kid. "No, hold your fire!" He held up his hands to stop the security with the guns. "Hold your fire. Do not fire. Put 12 amps in my girls, they're never gonna trust me again."

Owen turned to his girls. {Blue, stand down. Stand down.}

{But Papa you said if a stranger ever came in here without you he's a bad guy and might try to steal us away from you.} Blue screeched.

{I know sweetheart it was an accident.} She kept screeching at him. {Hey! What did I just say? It was an accident.}

Out of the corner of his eye he could see Barry had the kid out of the pin. Next to him was Z and Gray they here watching what he was doing.

{Delta, I see you. Back up! Okay. Good.}

"Good."

{Charlie? Stay right their baby girl.} "Good. Close the gate."

"Are you crazy?" Z was about to run in there and drag him out of there.

Barry knew Owen didn't want Hoskins to know how closes he was to the raptors.

"Just trust me." Owen was ready he'll have to make this up to his girls later.

"Close the gate!" Man, this kid was not going to last long working here. Barry hit the button that started closing the gate.

At the last second Owen dove into a roll out of the gate as it closed. Looking back {Sorry pumpkins I'll make it up to you later.}

{Sleep in Papa's bed} Charlie chirped.

{Dream movie} Delta whistled.

{Oreos!} Blue was looking at Barry.

{Chicken dinner?} Echo was always hunger.

Barry helped Owen up. "Thanks, have you been giving Blue Oreos?"

"No, she stole them. Why?"

"She's asking for them."

Owen looked back at the girls. {Yes, you guys can sleep in my bed tonight, and watch sleeping beauty. Blue Uncle Barry will bring Oreos tomorrow, and well have chicken for dinner tomorrow. Is that ok with you girls?} Charlie, Delta, and Echo ran off happy. Blue stared behind growling at the new guy through the bars.

Hoskins finally made it down to the gates, Owen ignored him instead he looked over at the kid maybe barely in his 20's. "You're the new guy, right?"

"Yeah." The kid just sat there.

"You ever wonder why there was a job opening?" The kid looked like he was going to pass out because of what Owen said. "Hey. Don't ever turn your back to the cage."

Owen walked past Hoskins. "The demonstration is over." Lucky for everyone he took the hint and left the paddock.

Owen took a deep breath before putting on his best smile and turned to face Z and Gray. "So, what you think of my raptors now?"

Z looked at Owen. "They're beautiful." She wanted to say more but not in front of everyone. "What are their names?"

"Well, you got Charlie. There's Echo. Here is Delta. This one's called Blue. She's the beta." Owen put his arm through the bars and patted each girl on the head when he said their name.

"Who's the alpha?" Gray always wanted to know everything, so he just had to ask.

"You're looking at him." Owen looked over at Z after answering her brothers question. She was looking back at him with a rosy blush covering her face.

"Wow you talk like your one of them. It's like you're a raptor just like them. How did you learn to do all that with the sounds?" Owen looked down in shame the kid was getting to close.

"Hay I think its time to call your aunt about dinner?" Owen was trying to change the subject off him.

Claire had made reservations for all of them at the Dino Burger. At least she took Owens advice about less fancy food. But before they headed out to meet up with Claire, Z needed to get Owen away from everyone. She saw her chance when he was giving treats to the raptors from the catwalk. She walked up to him calmly trying not to startle the raptors any. "Owen can we talk, I know you don't want to but if what I think your scared to tell me is true. Then you don't need to be because I'm ok with you being part raptor or having raptor DNA."

Owen turned to look at her. "It's more than just blood, my bones are different. My skin is tougher, it heals faster. I'm no longer genetically compatible with humans but being an alpha male, I crave a mate that's younger than me." He looked straight into her eyes. "Did you know raptors mate for life? So, it kills me because I'm 26 and the only females I'm attracted to are young and virgin. So, with my human part of my brain all I see is that I'm some sick fuck drooling over children. And on top of all that I flirted with you and you flirted back. You are one of the oldest virgins I've met on this island and all I can think about when I smell you is the need to mate with you."

"Well we will make it work and I don't need kids. And with me being young, well most of the woman in my family have gone for older men so we work out."

"God, I hope you can truly accept it when you see the real proof of what I am." Owen kissed her before he waked of the catwalk away from her.

Notes

Ok a Guest on Fanfiction left this comment and I'll break it down to their level of intelligence. [my comment on their comment]

I have some realism complaints. [Its FANFICTION with living dinosaurs none of its fuckin real] First of all i thought this was going to be a grueling story about owen being a raptor i wish it had more details on how that happened because i honestly don't get it (does he have a raptor dick?) [It's a love mating story and I'm going to make an origin story after I'm done with the story.] second of all their age difference is like owen kissing a goddamn baby at age 9. [I state that Owen is 26 in this story and she's almost 18. When I was 19 I dated and later married a man that was 6 years older than me. My dad is 19 years older than my mom, so you can go fuck yourself age is just a number.] and whats with thw whole "im about to be 18" shit? [Z is trying to prove a point.] are we not bothered by a grown ass man kissing a minor? [When I was 15 I dated a 18 year old, its all about him not pushing her into stuff she's not ready for.] chris pratt wouldnt stand for this nonsense. [He was 36 in that movie I made him 10 years younger] other than those great story 10/10 would recommend. [I'm so lost with this person.]


End file.
